


Q&A with the Phantom Thieves

by RedRocker13



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Persona 5 Protagonist is from Inaba, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRocker13/pseuds/RedRocker13
Summary: Ryuji's got an idea to help get the general public believing in the Phantom Thieves. Hosting a Q&A on the Phan-site, and so Joker, Mona, Skull, Panther, Fox, Queen, Oracle, Noir, Crow and Violet agree to pursue what Crow's calling "Skull's first good idea".
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a couple of idea's like this, here's my take,

It was a peaceful Friday afternoon, and the group of young thieves gathered at a small cafe in Yongen-Jaya were currently enjoying some of their leaders famous coffee. “Wow, Ren.” Ann gasped as she took a sip. “You’re gonna be catching up to Boss anyday now.”  
“Yes, maybe I should hire you for my own place” Haru smirked. The group sat occupying their favourite booth, accompanying barstools, talking about everything from classwork to who was the better darts player out of the group.  
“Hey, has anyone heard from Ryuji?” asked Ann, checking her phone. ”He’s normally the first to text.”.  
“And always at really inconvenient times...” Ren muttered under his breath, thinking back on all the times his phone had buzzed in his pocket during class, or right before he went to bed, only to find Ryuji voicing his annoyance at something.  
“That’s odd.” Fox agreed. “Maybe we should call him?”. As if on cue, the door was suddenly thrown open.  
“Guys!” Ryuji cried as he came bounding into LeBlanc. Thankfully, the small cafe was as empty as ever. The group looked over at the panting blonde as he stood in the doorway, a large grin plastered on his face.  
“What is it, Ryuji?” asked Yusuke.  
“Yeah, we haven’t seen you this pumped up since that time a girl smiled at you on the subway.” Morganna chuckled from his barstool.  
“Hey! She was hot, okay?” Ryuji snapped at the smirking cat. “But nah, this is way better. I came up with a way to get people to believe in us.”  
“You mean, beyond y’know. Doing our job and changing hearts?” asked Ren.  
“That’s just it, man.” Ryuji grinned, grabbing a seat at the bar, next to Morganna. “Changing hearts takes time, we need a target,and intel and yadda yadda yadda. What we need is a quick way of showing people that we exist.”  
“I don’t understand. What are you getting at?” asked Makoto, frowning at Ryuji.  
“We use the Phansite to host a Q&A. People post questions, and we answer them. Simple.”. The group sat in silence for a moment, thinking over the proposal. Ren was first to break the silence.  
“That’s actually… not a bad idea.” he said. Next to him, Makoto appeared to be deep in thought.  
“We’d have to be careful how much we revealed.” she began. “Nothing about the Metaverse, identities, location and such.”  
“Mishima could moderate it, and we’ve always got Futaba if necessary.” Ryuji grinned. “C’mon! What could go wrong?”  
“Everything, everytime you say that.” said Akechi, from his spot in the corner, causing Ryuji to jump in his seat.  
“Geez man!” he cried. “Don’t scare me like that! I didn’t see you there!”  
“Your inability to observe your surroundings isn’t my problem.” Akechi sneered. “However, you’ve brought us a halfway decent idea for once.”  
“Down Crow.” Joker smirked. “I say we do it. Between Futaba and Mishima I think we can safely handle any problems that might arise.”  
“If you’re in, then so am I.” Yusuke nodded.  
“Me too.” said Ann. Haru, Morgana and Makoto soon followed, until only Akechi and Futaba remained. Ann looked over at Akechi, who was currently stood with his arms folded and a frown on his face.  
“What’s wrong, Akechi?” she asked. Akechi slowly looked up at her, then disregarding her question, looked to Futaba.  
“Sakura.” said Akechi. “What do you think?”.  
“Huh? Me?”  
“We’re asking you to be our secret weapon after all. Can you do it, should we need you to?”  
“Yeah, totally.” she nodded. “I agree. Let’s do it.”. Akechi chuckled and thought to himself for a moment.  
“Very well, I’ll go along with it.” he said. “What about Yoshizawa?”  
“I’ve already text her.” said Ren. “And Mishima.”  
“So when we doing this thing, leader?” asked Ryuji.  
“Sunday.” said Ren. “I’ll have Mishima post the announcement at midnight tonight, that gives all the Phan site users a whole day to see the post. We can meet here on Sunday and begin the Q&A.”  
“Then it’s decided!” Futaba yelled. “The Phantom Thieves are hosting a Q&A this Sunday! Charge your laptops ladies and gentlemen, it’s going to be a long one!”

*********************************************************************************************************

THE PHANTOM THIEVES WILL BE HOLDING A Q&A THIS SUNDAY 10:00 JST

THE PHANTOM THIEVES WILL NOT REVEAL OR DISCUSS THEIR IDENTITIES, OR METHODS. ANY QUESTIONS OR SPECULATIONS ON THESE MATTERS WILL BE DELETED. 

PERSONAL QUESTIONS ARE ACCEPTED, SO LONG AS THEY DON’T IMPEACH ON THE ABOVE RULES.

THIS EVENT MAY BE HELD AGAIN IN THE FUTURE, DEPENDING ON HOW CHAT FOLLOWS THE RULES. 

*********************************************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2: The First Session

Sunday morning rolled around and the Phantom Thieves began arriving at Leblanc, and setting up in Ren’s attic room for the Q&A. Akechi was the first to arrive, and was surprised to see Kasumi was already set up and was sat casually on Ren’s bed. His keen eye also noticed the overnight bag in the corner, and her hair, which had been pulled back into a messy ponytail but had clearly not been straightened. Shooting Ren a knowing look, he decided to stay quiet on the matter for now, mentally filing it into his blackmail/embarress Ren folder in his mind as he began to set up his laptop. Makoto, Haru and Futaba showed up twenty minutes later, with Ann, Ryuji and Mishima just a few minutes behind them. Yusuke was last to show up having stopped to sketch a ‘majestic bird’. Ren poured the coffee (soda in Ryuji’s case) and the group sat begin their Q&A.   
“Hey Ren, what’s the Wi-Fi password?” asked Ann.  
“R15315B35TG1RL”  
“How are we supposed to remember that?!” cried Ryuji  
“Sorry, I must’ve entered it wrong.” Yusuke frowned. “YUK115B35TG1RL, correct?”  
“No, not at all.” Ren frowned.   
“I think I got it wrong too.” shrugged Akechi.   
“Well, what did you enter?”  
“CH1315B35TG1RL”.   
“Well then, you’re wrong.”  
“Hey Ren, I’m stuck.” said Ryuji. “4Y4N315B35TG1RL?”  
“You can fuck right off.”

*********************************************************************************************************  
PHANTOM AFICIONADO WEBSITE

LIVE Q&A WITH THE PHANTOM THIEVES: 

THE CHAT WILL BE OPEN SHORTLY. PLEASE BE COURTEOUS TO OTHERS AND REMEMBER THE RULES FOR THIS Q&A.

[ADMIN]: Welcome everyone, we have the Phantom Thieves with us here now, so I’ll let them introduce themselves, and then we can begin. 

[JOKER]: Good Morning everyone. My name is Joker, leader of the Phantom Thieves. 

[MONA]: I’m Mona, the charming one!

[SKULL]: Yo! I’m Skull. 

[PANTHER]: Hi everyone! I’m Panther!

[FOX]: Good Morning, I am Fox. Pleasure to meet you.

[QUEEN]: Good Morning, my name is Queen, strategist for the Phantom Thieves. 

[ORACLE]: Hey, I’m Oracle, the navigator. 

[NOIR]: Hello, I’m Noir.

[VIOLET]: Good Morning everyone, I’m Violet. 

[CROW]: I’m Crow.

[SYSTEM]: THE CHAT IS NOW OPEN! ASK AWAY

[GUEST]: No way! Is it really you?

[GUEST]: lol admin roleplaying

[GUEST]: prove its realy phantom thieves

[ORACLE]: Check your phones dudes.

[GUEST]: no way!!!

[GUEST]: holy shit

[GUEST]: Oracle, did you hack our phones?

[ORACLE]: Obvs. Enjoy the new wallpaper lol

[GUEST]: So, you guys are the real PT’S?

[FOX]: Indeed, we are.

[GUEST]: whats with your names? are they like codenames or smth?

[QUEEN]: Yes, we all took codenames when we joined the Phantom Thieves. 

[SKULL]: Obviously can’t go shouting our real names out when we’re acting as Phantom Thieves. 

[GUEST]: How’d you choose them, or were they chosen for you?

[PANTHER]: A bit of both tbh

[SKULL]: Sometimes it’s just obvious. Like, my outfit has skull mask, so I got the name Skull. 

[ORACLE]: lol real creative skull

[GUEST]: lmao  
[GUEST]: burned

[GUEST]: rip

[GUEST]: What about the rest of you?

[MONA]: I chose Joker because he’s a wild card, and I was given the name Mona by Skull, who’s already demonstrated his creative flair.

[CROW]: Or lack thereof.

[SKULL]: Who’s side are you on?!?!

[CROW]: I’ve made that crystal clear.

[PANTHER]: Anyways, mine’s Panther because of my feline reflexes and grace.

[ORACLE]: lmao she means she has a kitty costume.

[GUEST]: wrecked!!

[GUEST]: lmao 

[GUEST]: oracle dropping truth bombs

[PANTHER]: ORACLE! 

[ORACLE]: lol once i’m behind a keyboard there’s no stopping me. 

[ORACLE]: Also, Fox chose his name coz he’s a furry lol. 

[FOX]: Actually I wanted to use the codename DaVinci, but the other’s refused to call me that, so I went with Fox. 

[ORACLE]: Sure buddy. Sure. 

[GUEST]: ooooh, oracle spilling the secrets.

[QUEEN]: I don’t really remember how I got the name Queen. 

[JOKER]: You made us give you suggestions, shot them all down, then chose Queen. 

[MONA]: I think I said you looked like an empress. 

[SKULL]: Something like that. 

[GUEST]: looks like an empress??

[GUEST]: pics pls

[GUEST]: @ORACLE pics?

[ORACLE]: I have pics, if the others let me I might share some. 

[JOKER]: As long as it doesn’t reveal identities or break the rules in some other way it’s fine. 

[CROW]: That’s sort of the point of our masks, no?

[GUEST]: ooh, crow. 

[GUEST]: i love that crows just dropping the burns then leaving again lol

[ORACLE] SHARED AN IMAGE: PHANTOMTHIEVES.PNG

[GUEST]: oooh

[GUEST]: ??

[GUEST]: wow

[GUEST]: You guys wear this while committing crimes and no-one notices you?

[GUEST]: Wow, Panther <3

[GUEST]: PANTHER!! 

[GUEST]: Nice.

[PANTHER]: For the record, I didn’t choose the outfit! 

[PANTHER]: It’s the one I got stuck with though. 

[SKULL]: Thankfully.

[PANTHER]: SKULL!

[GUEST]: lol

[GUEST]: SKULL=PERVERT!

[GUEST]: defend panther

[MONA]: You’ve done it now, Skull. 

[GUEST]: Who’s who?

[ORACLE]: Skull, Panther and Fox should be obvious. Joker = long black coat, I’m in the goggles, Queen’s the one in the metal mask with the spikes, Noir in the pink shirt with the hat, Crow in white with the red mask and Violet’s the one who looks like Joker, but showing more leg. 

[GUEST]: not gonna complain lol

[GUEST]: nice

[CROW]: I’d forgotten about that suit. 

[ORACLE]: oh yeah crow got a second suit

[ORACLE] HAS SHARED AN IMAGE: evilcrow.png

[GUEST]: lol evil crow

[SKULL]: Kinda true

[GUEST]: wait what?

[GUEST]: Crow’s evil :O

[NOIR]: I think he’s just lost. 

[CROW]: Don’t give me that shit, Noir! You should hate me more than anyone.

[GUEST]: shit what happened?

[NOIR]: It’s nothing, Crow’s just exaggerating. 

[CROW]: Yeah, sure. 

[VIOLET]: If I might, interrupt? Perhaps we could move on from Outfits and Codenames?

[GUEST]: Hi Violet!

[VIOLET]: Hello :)

[GUEST]: What did Crow do?

[GUEST]: yh i’m curious too  
[GUEST]: @CROW @NOIR

[NOIR]: It was a while ago, and I can’t go toomuch into it without revealing my identity really. 

[ADMIN]: Moving on, any other questions?

[GUEST]: How do you choose targets?

[MONA]: Unanimously. Always. 

[GUEST]: What happened to Okumura? 

[CROW]: I killed him. Next.

[GUEST]: wtf?

[GUEST]: what?

[GUEST]: crow killed him?

[CROW]: Before I was a member of the Phantom Thieves, I acted as Shido’s hitman. Triggering psychotic breaks and mental shutdowns. Shido himself gave Okumura as a target. 

[GUEST]: So why are you in the phantom thieves if they don’t kill?

[CROW]: For a while, we had a joint goal. Firstly in eliminating Shido, and again just recently. Now it appears I’m stuck with these idiots. 

[GUEST]: should be in jail. 

[CROW]: Agreed, however the Police don’t believe me so they won’t arrest me. 

[GUEST]: y not

[CROW]: It means explaining our methods, which is unbelievable at best. Even after Joker explained it after I framed him for my crimes. But believe me, being stuck with these idiots is worse than any jail cell.

[GUEST]: what?

[GUEST]: how r u friends with this guy?

[JOKER]: He’s my best enemy I guess. 

[GUEST]: wow

[CROW]: Even after I told him how much I hate, and tried to kill him, he still tried to save me. Guess I owe him for that. 

[GUEST]: yh, how’d you survive that btw @JOKER?

[JOKER]: Just barely. 

[FOX]: It was Oracle’s plan really.

[PANTHER]: Not that I really understand it.

[VIOLET]: I wasn’t a member at the time, but it’s been explained to me since, and I don’t get it. 

[NOIR]: No-one does, they’re all pretending. 

[JOKER]: Essentially, we just had to make him think I was dead at exactly the right moment. That’s as simple as I can put it. Timing was everything. 

[FOX]: And it had to be in an area we could control. 

[CROW]: I did wonder if that was planned. 

[SKULL]: Didn’t anticipate the torture would be so bad though.

[GUEST]: torture?!

[GUEST]: what torture?

[GUEST]: @CROW what did you do?

[CROW]: Not my handiwork. 

[JOKER]: This was before Crow ‘killed’ me. 

[JOKER]: Turns out the Police don’t care how they get their confession. Just that they get one. 

[ORACLE]: I hacked into the CCTV. The footage was horrible. 

[GUEST]: you should sue.

[GUEST]: how bad was it. 

[PANTHER] SHARED AN IMAGE: JOKERINJURIES.PNG

[GUEST]: holy shit

[GUEST]: that’s gotta be illegal

[GUEST]: wtf is wrong with people

[GUEST]: how could they do this?

[PANTHER]: Our medical expert, let’s call them Plague, found three broken ribs, and internal bleeding. 

[GUEST]: holy shit

[GUEST]: scumbags

[GUEST]: i hate people like that

[SKULL]: Me too, man. 

[ADMIN]: Perhaps we should move on, are there any other questions?

[GUEST]: why host a Q&A now? 

[JOKER]: Good question, it was Skull’s idea actually. 

[SKULL]: A lot of the shitty guys in power have been manipulating the truth to make us look like the bad guys.

[GUEST]: *COUGHCOUGH* CROW

[ORACLE]: ^^

[SKULL]: But we wanted to give you all a chance to get to know the real us. 

[FOX]: And to that, we welcome your questions. 

[VIOLET]: We’ll do our best to answer them! :)

[GUEST]: lol violets so cute

[GUEST]: VIOLET=BEST GIRL

[CROW]: Joker certainly seems to think so.

[JOKER]: CROW!  
[VIOLET]: CROW!

[GUEST]: ooooh!

[GUEST]: spill!

[GUEST]: JOKERXVIOLET CONFIRMED???

[GUEST]: OTP! OTP! OTP!

[MONA]: Mwehehehe


End file.
